The Things Drunken Nobodies Do
by IV5969
Summary: NOT a oneshot! When things go haywire at the Organization's new party...things happen. Mainly 6x11, other pairings inside. YAOI!
1. The Beginning of Madness!

The Things Drunken Nobodies Do

HopelesslyxXxLost

This is complete and utter crack. I got bored one day and decided to draw Zexion in a wedding dress (why, I have no idea…) and then I got this idea and…yeah, you get the picture. One more thing: THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! OMG!

Summary:Zexion was usually careful when it came to alcohols, but what happens when he makes a tiny little mistake? Absolute crack. Mainly MarZeku, but with other pairings.

Warning: Umm…my weird sense of humor, drunk actions, cross-dressing, yaoiness…odd pairings.

Pairings: (Oh boy) Marluxia/Zexion; one-sided (and temporary) Xemnas/Zexion and Demyx/Zexion; Akuroku; one-sided Saïx/Xemnas; Xigbar/Demyx; and some other random hintings I may of have dropped in here.

Disclaimer: The day I own Kingdom Hearts is the day Disney makes a rated R, gore-and-blood-filled, scars-poor-children-for-life movie involving Mickey and his friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No one knew who came up with the idea. It was most likely Axel or Demyx…or it could've been both. But, since the Nobodies of Organization XIII were bored out of their nonexistence, they decided to have a Get-Drunk-And-Have-Fun party once every new moon (the original plan was to host the party on Full Moons, but VII's habits decided to crash the party…). However, they should've known problems would show up, like at their latest party—

It started out normal enough. Zexion had cooked enough food to last days and Luxord had obtained –cough**stolen**cough- both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, separated for good reasons. The only flaw in this system was that nobody was supervising the drinks. So if someone was to _accidentally_ switch the drinks, then no one would notice.

Xemnas was having a pretty dandy time, watching fellow Nobodies (namely Luxord) get hopelessly drunk and do entertaining things drunk people do (Like mistaking XI for a hot chick and flirting shamelessly). He allowed himself a few drinks, enough to get slightly dazed, but not nearly enough for him to start acting like little children. Everyone was too busy to notice the shadowed figure approaching the drinks table and, in a moment of pure breathtaking smartness, switched the 'Alcoholic' and 'Non-Alcoholic' signs. The figure snickered sneakily and slipped back into the group of Nobodies.

"Hey, where's Zexion?" Roxas asked nearly an hour later. He had kept to sodas (because of his age) despite Axel's attempts to get him drunk. The entire group was silent within a moment's notice. As boring as Zexion was, he would never leave the party before it was over. He was nice like that. But, as the Nobodies looked around the room for the Cloaked Schemer, the emo-ish man was gone without a trace.

"This isn't right. He doesn't like being the first to leave a party," Vexen said, sipping his third Pepsi. He refused to get drunk in front of people, because the last time he did…

Well…let's just say he scarred the younger Nobodies for the rest of their non-existent lives.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" An unmistakably familiar voice shouted cheerfully from the stairs. Twelve heads whipped around in surprise. Had they just heard Zexion YELL? So enthusiastically? The scenery in front of them caused Luxord to faint (though from alcohol, shock, or both is uncertain), "Holy mother of…"

Zexion wore something resembling a mix of wedding dress and a princess dress. A red rose was sewn into a band of white cloth around the Nobody's shoulders. The dress had a pink top, an yellow band at the waist. There, the pink fabric separated to cover a poofy white dress-skirt-thing. The outfit was completed with matching pink gloves, a light-blue veil with an yellow headband, white stocking, and black dress shoes. A slight tinge of the same sakura color was on the man's cheeks, indicating he was drunk.

"Oh MY GOD! Marluxia shrieked, "MY PRINCESS DRESS!" He grabbed a random drink off of the table and gulped it down in misery.

…

"Who wants to MARRY ME!?" Zexion asked, whipping out a bouquet of purple flowers. Luxord, who had woken up during Marluxia's emotional break down, fainted again.

The room was silent. Xemnas massaged his temples, willing the headache away, "Be honest…who gave Number S—"

"I DO!" a masculine voice declared from the back. Marluxia grinned sheepishly, "I'm already dressed for the occasion!" He now wore a dark, **dark** blue tux with a pink bow tie and white gloves. A single pink rose was tucked inside the breast pocket.

"When did YOU get dressed?" Xigbar questioned, "Here? Now? Sick, dude!"

"Ya think!? I had to WATCH him get dressed!" Larxene yelled angrily, then shuddered at the memory. She wandered to the drinks, taking an 'Alcoholic' drink.

"I'll marry you!" Marluxia repeated.

"Absolutely NOT, VI and XI! No one is to get married!" Xemnas's voice boomed in the room. Zexion and Marluxia looked at Xemnas with the gaze of two lovers being separated, "Oh boy…"

"No worries, Zexy-dear! We shall run away and get married elsewhere!" Marluxia struck a dramatic pose.

"Oh MARLY!" Zexy—err…Zexion sobbed dramatically. The two began a cliché slow-motion dash towards each other.

"I don't think so, flower-boy!" A voice, this time of Demyx, shouted. IX ran up the stairs at an alarming speed (considering the two were moving in slow-motion), grabbed Zexion, and proceeded to drag said man away from XI, "He's mine, bitch!"

"MARLY! HELP!"

"ZEXY!"

"This is one hell of a party," Roxas whispered to Axel, who nodded in response.

"I need a soda…" Xemnas groaned and took what he assumed was a Mountain Dew and swallowed the cupful in one gulp, "Ugh, tastes like beer…?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! We don't need Xemnas getting drunk, now do we?

So, what do you think? Should I continue? No? Well, too bad, 'cause I'm finishing this whether you like it or not! -insert evil laughter- Ahem…Review, please!


	2. Amnesia and Rivalry?

The Things Drunken Nobodies Do

HopelesslyxXxLost

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! As promised, here is chapter 2 with more crack and oddity than thought possible. Enjoy!

Thanks to: Roxas4ever, VirtualLibertine, Vampiremist, and Ivan's Kitsune-san for the reviews!

Summary:Zexion was usually careful when it came to alcohols, but what happens when he makes a tiny little mistake? Absolute crack. Mainly MarZeku, but with other pairings.

Warning: Umm…my weird sense of humor, drunk actions, cross-dressing, yaoiness…odd pairings.

Pairings: (Oh boy) Marluxia/Zexion; one-sided (and temporary) Xemnas/Zexion and Demyx/Zexion; Akuroku; one-sided Saïx/Xemnas; Xigbar/Demyx; and some other random hintings I may of have dropped in here.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that a broke, hopeless little fangirl who is struggling with Biology would own a game as great as Kingdom Hearts? I thought so…sob.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Demyx was currently busy pulling Zexion away from Marluxia. Xigbar was SHOCKED! Why was Demyx intercepting VI and XI's wedding?

_Wait a minute—_

"Demyx!" Xigbar cried out, "why are you cheating on me!? With Zexion, nonetheless!" Demyx replied with a blank stare.

"Who the hell are you?"

…

Xemnas resisted the urge to smack his head on a wall somewhere and took another drink.

Roxas approached the table, "Superior, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you drinking so many sodas?"

Xemnas shook his head, "I r-refuse to eeeeeeeend up l-l-like…THEEEEM!" He stumbled over the slurred speech. Roxas took the empty cup from I's hand.

"But sir," he gave a confused stare, "you've been drinking beer…ew…" He threw the cup away in disgust. When he looked back, Xemnas was gone, and Axel was in his place, holding two cups.

"Come on Roxy, you've got to try at least one drink…"

"NO!"

Meanwhile, Demyx and Xigbar were engaged in a rather loud (and heated) argument.

"I'm telling you I've never met you before!"

"We've been going out for years, dude! How'd you forget me!?"

"How? It's so fucking easy that even a baby can do it! I never met you before!"

During the whole argument, Marluxia frantically waved at Zexion, motioning for him to get away from the water-Nobody. Zexion happily obliged…until a swirl of darkness engulfed the poor wedding dress-clad emo kid.

"ZEKU-CHAN!" Marluxia shouted out in misery. The room fell silent again.

"Zeku…chan?" Vexen's eye twitched. _That's not good._

"I don't know you!" Demyx yelled one last time, "—hey! Where's my Zexion?" He sent a death glare in the direction of a certain Graceful Assassin, "MARLUXIA!"

"It wasn't me!"

Xaldin sighed, "If you drunken retards would stop acting like immature brats, you'd know it was the Superior who took VI away…" _Probably to end this madness of a party…_

"You imbecilic lowlifes!"

_Apparently not…_

Vexen's eye twitched uncontrollably as Xemnas showed up with an utterly traumatized Zexion.

"Why can't you perverted freaks leave Mar-Mar and me alone?" He sniffled.

"Mar…Mar…" Vexen felt ready to either faint or smash something. Lexaeus chuckled, "YOU THINK THIS ORDEAL IS FUNNY!?" Vexen exploded and decided to choose the latter option. He took out his shield and started smashing Lexaeus with it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow !" Lexaeus covered his head and desperately tried to dodge the Chilly Academic's attacks. Once he got away enough, his temper exploded.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME!?" He shouted and summoned his tomahawk. The showdown between Ice and Earth was ON! BUT! No one cares, so moving onto the main event of this particular party…

"Number VI belongs to me and me alone!" Xemnas cackled madly, clutching on tightly to Zexion so he wouldn't escape.

"NO! He's mine!" Marluxia cried out.

"What the _hell_ are you two _on_? He is _so_ totally _MAI_-NN!" Demyx said in an awkwardly snobby voice.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas boomed, "Now then, dear Zexion," he moved in to kiss the younger man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Three voices shrieked simultaneously, but one quickly became muffled as a pair of lips covered the poor guy's mouth.

Once Xemnas pulled away, sporting scratches and small bruises from the younger one's protests, Zexion screeched, "RAPE! RAPE!!! I'M SUING!"

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha! Victory is mine!" Xemnas struck a victory pose (OMG…frightening). Suddenly, he fell forward, unconscious. Marluxia showed up from behind the man with a (gasp) PIKO-PIKO HAMMER!()

()- Just in case you guys don't know what a Piko-Piko hammer is, it's a Japanese toy used mostly as comical relief in Manga/Anime. It's nothing more than a plastic hammer with sides that are made so that if you hit something, the rush of air will make a sound that vaguely resembles a "Piko!"

Xigbar just couldn't stand it anymore. His love (which made him a pedophile, but he didn't care. He survived watching Xehanort harass poor Ienzo relentlessly before, and if that isn't pedophilia, then, he didn't know what is) had forgotten him and was fighting tooth and nail with another guy over his co-worker! Who is wearing a dress!!! He needed a plan, a plan so great, so selfless…something to fix this mess.

"Fine then, Demyx. If you won't remember me, then I guess I'll just have to force you to!" He cackled Xemnas-style and grinned. He had a VERY good idea. Without looking at the signs, he grabbed an alcoholic drink and rushed it down his throat.

His plan will set everything (except maybe Xemnas) right.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

OMG! Chapter 2! Yes, things are getting a little heated here, isn't it? What is Xigbar planning? What happened to Vexen and Lexaeus? When will Roxas give in to Axel? What's with all these questions???

Review and find out!


	3. HERE COMES THE BRIDE!

The Things Drunken Nobodies Do

HopelesslyxXxLost

Grr…fingers hurt from stupid Keyboarding Class. Oh well, chappie 3! Whoo! As usual, thanks for the reviews that keep me alive!

Thanks to: Roxas4ever, VirtualLibertine, Vampiremist, and shinysilver-san tachi for the reviews! Here's your chapter!

Summary:Zexion was usually careful when it came to alcohols, but what happens when he makes a tiny little mistake? Absolute crack. Mainly MarZeku, but with other pairings.

Warning: Umm…my weird sense of humor, drunk actions, cross-dressing, yaoiness…odd pairings.

Pairings: (Oh boy) Marluxia/Zexion; one-sided (and temporary) Xemnas/Zexion and Demyx/Zexion; Akuroku; one-sided Saïx/Xemnas; Xigbar/Demyx; and some other random hintings I may of have dropped in here.

Disclaimer: Touch down turn around, don't think I own Kingdom Hearts, Anywhere or anymore, it is what I'm looking for, Touch down turn around, everything is safe and sound, Everywhere and every time, as long as you keep reading this!

P.S- Guess what I'm listening to right now! ;

BTW, Xigbar's brilliant idea was originally my friend's, used with her permission.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xigbar had a plan, and it was pretty. It shone with the brilliance of a million stars. It's bright rays caressed the puny Nobodies whose lives will forever be changed by it's awesome awesomeness…okay, getting too oddly wordy here. Anyways, Xigbar wanted his boyfriend's attention back, and knew the only way to do so was to break his heart.

Marluxia and Zexion were at their Shakespeare-style(), dramatic dialogues again.

()-Correct me if I'm wrong, I haven't gotten to Shakespeare yet.

"Zexy!"

"Marly!"

…and Demyx was busy trying to separate the two so he can keep Zexion for himself.

"Get away from my Emo Boy, Flower Girl!" He was literally drilling himself into the hugging couple in hopes of prying his beloved from the imposter (_Marluxia is so totally NOT a guy. I swear, **it**'s just a girl in disguise! Zexion deserves a real man, like ME!)_

Despite the fact that he was the _girl_ in his actual relationship, but we're not here to talk about _that_…

Xigbar used his awesome space-controlling skillz and dumped the three drunkards in front of him, effectively knocking them unconscious. He ran away to the nearby bathroom, for he absolutely refused to degrade himself to Marluxia-level, and came back in a priest's outfit.

By then, Marluxia had woken up and was desperately trying to wake Zexion up. Demyx lay in a forgotten crumple next to them.

"Ahem," he said in a voice, managing to suppress his surfur-dude-ish dialect(?). "You two are planning to be wed, yes?"

"Yes, sir!" Marluxia shouted instantly. Demyx stirred. Zexion nodded enthusiastically. The two stood and assumed their positions.

"Since this is the shortened version of a wedding (it's not even official) so let's get straight to the point. Oh, and don't worry about the rings. Do you, Zexion, swear to _blah (I have no knowledge of weddings despite the fact that I attended two already) blah_ in health and in illness (or something like that)_blah blah blah_?"

"I do…" Zexion said, tears glistening in his eyes…er…eye. Demyx opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

Xigbar turned to Marluxia, "do you, Marluxia, swear to _blah blah blah_ in health and in illness _blah blah blah_?"

"I…do," Marluxia looked into Zexion's eyes…er…eye, wiping away the stray tear that fell. Demyx got up with shock evident on his face. A person in a wedding dress + A person in a nice tux + a priest a wedding! That meant—

"You may now _kiss the bride_…groom….whatever," Xigbar finished proudly. The two happy soon-to-be-newly-weds began a slow-motion beginning to a passionate kiss. _What's with these guys and moving in slow-motion?_

"NNOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMONOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!?????!!!!" Demyx let out a heart wrenching and semi-gibberish scream (which is fun to try and say). The two got through the slow-motion and were now having a pretty heated makeout session. Xigbar grinned inwardly.

"My heart!" a loud shattering sound rang throughout the room. Demyx clutched his 'heart' and began to hyperventilate.

"HAA HOO HAA HOO HAA HOO HAA HOO…"

"KID! Calm down, easy," Xigbar rushed to Demyx's side, making sure he didn't kill the lovely and super-hot blonde with his plan. Once Demyx regained a controlled breathing, he leaned into the older man.

"Thanks, whoever you are…I guess Zexion never loved me…" he sobbed, and Xigbar silently did a 'Yes!' pose.

Let us leave the happy couples to make out with each other and head back to the violent side.

"You will never defeat me with those sissy attacks! You're merely throwing pebbles at me!" Vexen let out his high-pitched battle laughs, causing Luxord to cover his poor ears.

"MY POOR EARS!"

Lexaeus slammed the tomahawk down, causing a rumbling earthquake. Vexen giggled and leapt up into the air, whereupon he created a floating, icy platform to kneel on. He sent a blizzard of small ice shards towards the Silent Hero, who blocked the dangerous burst of wind with a large slab of earth he pulled out of the ground.

"I told Lexaeus to lay off _Avatar: The Last Airbender_," Saïx sighed, "He's been fighting like that one girl, Toph or something like that."

"…and you know about this…how?" Xaldin asked. Silence fell upon the three sane Nobodies, one of them close to being bumped off the list.

Saïx twitched, "because…BECAUSE AZULA IS FUCKING HOT, COMPRENDE!?" His eyes gave off an eerie yellow glow and his incisors grew long and pointy. His hair fluffed up as yellow aura surrounded him.

"…oh shit…"

Meanwhile…

"WHY IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS AM I NOT GETTING DRUNK!?" Larxene sobbed as she downed her 10th soda. The poor, poor soul…

"I want my Ienzo plushie, mommy…" Xemnas mumbled in his sleep.

"Just one—"

"JUST GIVE IT UP, AXEL!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eh he, I am evil. It's New moon on the day I am typing this (January 18th) and I made Saïx go berserk! I have decided to take Marly and Zexy's marriage contract hostage, so if you don't review, their homophobic parents will come in and force a divorce on them!

I am seriously bored, so I am going to hold a contest of sorts. I will post a translation of a lyric at the end of each chapter, and if you get it right first, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! This is to test your knowledge of J-music and to practice my mad translating skillz. Sound fun? No? Oh well!

Challenge Numero Uno: Beginning with something easy…

This is a _rhapsody_ to

The people who support me all the time

I hope this feeling of _appreciation_ will reach you

So always, thank you. No really, thank you

Anywhere I may be at

I'll be thankful for your existence.

Good luck!


	4. THE Reception

The Things Drunken Nobodies Do

HopelesslyxXxLost

Sorry for the long wait, chapter 4 up! I've actually found a new fandom, Prince of Tennis! Not sure if I'll be posting anything on that anytime soon, (since I'm the type that wants everything to be perfect before posting).

Thanks to: Silver-Pheonix Dragon, shinysilver, Virtual Libertine, Roxas4ever, and Vampiremist. Love you guys!

Summary:Zexion was usually careful when it came to alcohols, but what happens when he makes a tiny little mistake? Absolute crack. Mainly MarZeku, but with other pairings.

Warning: Umm…my weird sense of humor, drunk actions, cross-dressing, yaoiness…odd pairings.

Pairings: (Oh boy) Marluxia/Zexion; one-sided (and temporary) Xemnas/Zexion and Demyx/Zexion; Akuroku; one-sided Saïx/Xemnas; Xigbar/Demyx; and some other random hintings I may of have dropped in here.

Disclaimer: Hmm…if only Square Enix knew the torture we, fans, make their characters go through…don't own!

I NEED YOUR HELP! There is this one AkuRoku fic I read quite a while ago. Roxas was an idol and Axel was one of the stage crew who thought Roxas was a spoiled little brat. Riku is Roxas's evil manager, and the last chapter I read contained a suicidal emo kid by the name of Zexion. If anyone know this fan fic, PLEASE send it to me!

**_Chapter warning: fan girl!Kairi! If you don't like, then please don't flame!_**

Yes, I had to add the original hero trio in here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Since our idiotic, yet sane and not drunk, Nobodies had gone and made Saïx berserk, we'll have to deal with more violence. Blame: Xaldin and Luxord.

Luxord, using his control over time to his benefit, teleported over to the emergency telephone.

"Wussup?" spoke the telephone. Luxord stared at it, dumbfounded, "you know you should only use this phone in case of extreme emergencies."

"Look, the Superior is passed out, Xigbar is having make out session with Demyx, Xaldin's too busy distracting Saïx for me, Vexen and Lexaeus are fighting, Zexion's cross-dressed, married, and making out wit Marluxia, Saïx is berserk over some chick named Azula, Axel's trying to get Roxas drunk (and not caring about the whole situation), Demyx is busy for reasons mentioned above, so that leaves me in the top rank with the superiority to make this call!" Luxord said in one breath, panting as he glared at the evil emergency phone.

"Psh, shoulda said so earlier!" The phone sighed and allowed Luxord to place the call…

ON DESTINY ISLANDS

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Nya…" Sora lazily picked up the bright red phone, "'ello?" he mumbled, speech slurred from sleep.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY AT THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS AND WE NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" the person on the other side shouted. Sora rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" with that, the phone was silent. Sora sat there in a daze until the message caught up with him.

"TWTNW!? That's the Nobodies' place! Hm…should I help them?"

He left to consult his friends.

BACK IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

Luxord's eyes went wide as a claymore lodged itself in the phone, merely inches away from his head, "oh shit…"

"Ah, deal Luxord," Saïx hissed from behind him, "You do think that Azula is the most awesome character out of A:LA, correct?"

Luxord couldn't answer from fear.

DESTINY ISLANDS

"RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU!!" Sora wailed all 29 repetition of his best friend's name within a second, "RIKU!"

"WHAT!?" Riku shouted, annoyed at the Keyblade Master.

"I just got an emergency call from—"

"An emergency call!? We better get going!" Riku jumped off the Paopu tree and dragged Sora along to where they hid a Gummi Ship. Sora growled in annoyance and tugged his arm free.

"Listen, but the call was from one of the Nobodies!"

The effect was immediate. Riku sat back down on the tree in record speed and was, as before, watching the sun setting into the ocean, "Let them be, maybe they'll kill each other off. It'll be convenient for us."

Sora pouted, "sure, but—"

"—that's not nice!" Kairi's voice popped up from behind the two boys, "hearts or not, they deserve equality. Besides, they promised not to take over the worlds anymore and to keep to themselves, unless in case of emergencies. It must be urgent!"

Sora and Riku stared at their female friend, "Kairi, how long—"

Kairi giggled, "one of these days, one of you WILL make a move and I WILL be there to witness it!" She proudly held up her camcorder.

"Kairi, you know that you're supposed to love me, I'm supposed to love you, and Riku's supposed to be my rival in winning your heart, right?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but you two make a much better couple than I do with either of you. Besides, Axel and Roxas are at it, and they're not supposed to have hearts! You two make me wonder sometimes."

…

"But I thought Roxas was only _friends_ with Axel…"

TWTNW

Axel and Roxas were currently ignoring the mayhem happening around them; one intent on getting the other drunk and the other intent on ignoring everything until the mess was over with.

"Come ooooooon, Roxas!" Axel held up the cups, "I promise you, these things are so weak, you wouldn't get drunk even if you ARE really weak against alcohol!"

Roxas had tried simply ignoring the man, retaliating, walking away, and all the other tips he received on the drug-free program at Twilight Town. So far, it wasn't working. So much for D.A.R.E…

"Fine, will you leave me alone if I drink one?" Roxas asked, finally giving in. Axel nodded enthusiastically. One drink couldn't hurt, right? Especially if it is weak, like Axel said.

_But then you should never trust Axel…_

The drink wasn't a weak one at all. It was vodka. ()

() underage, have no idea about alcohols, so if vodka isn't a strong alcohol, then I'm sorry.

Marluxia and Zexion looked over the whole commotion, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"This is a wonderful reception…"

"It sure is…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay, so this one isn't as funny, but it's for the next chapter, which will (hopefully) be funny.

Challenge numero dos: Nothing a good observation can't solve!

_If you were ever to be overcome by sadness,_

_It'll be great if you would share the pain with me_

_For your smile, I can probably do anything_

_My precious treasure…_

Wishing you the bestest of lucks!


End file.
